


What Might Have Been [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Desperation, Kissing, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Pain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Random Encounters, Regret, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A taste of the future, marred by pity, regret and lost love. The Delgado!Master stumbles across the Sixth Doctor.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by icarus_chained]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Might Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447033) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> I recorded this ages ago, but the sound quality was horrible and I couldn't keep fiddling with it until I got it right, so I re-recorded it last week during The Night of Podfic Debauchery*. 
> 
> Don't ask about the cover. I'm pretty sure it was supposed to mean something when I made it, but it was too long ago to remember....

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic15/might%20have%20been.mp3) | **Size:** 9 MB | **Duration:** 9:31min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> *It had been a really bad day and I decided I needed beer and podfic to make it better. I was up until 5am reading fan fics and don't worry, I only had one beer (I was too tired to risk anything stronger). 12 hours of sleep later, I was finally feeling human again. It was one of the best ideas I'd had in a while :)


End file.
